A Spark in Shadow
A Spark in Shadow is a story mission that is part of the quest The Stormcaller's Path, which grants a Warlock the Stormcaller subclass. Fireteams are disabled, and the mission is only playable once by the same Guardian. Objectives *Enter the Tunnels *Enter Tharsis Junction *Destroy Conductive Disciples *Destroy the Conductive Mind Transcript {Cinematic} FREEHOLD STATION Meridian Bay, Mars A drawing slowly forms on the screen, the background a bright, vivid blue. A hexagon shape forms in the middle, which slowly turns clockwise, leaving another hexagon in its place. A third hexagon expands around it, and the official symbol of the Warlock appears in the center. *'IKORA REY': What does it mean to be a Warlock? A lightning bolt slowly makes its way down the center of the screen, and a new drawing forms. *'IKORA': Power. A Warlock stands at the impact point of the bolt, unharmed. They stare out into a valley. *'IKORA': Only Warlocks understand true power. The drawing quickly evaporates, replaced by three Stormcallers facing each other, their combined Stormtrances lighting up the atmosphere. *'IKORA': True power lies in knowledge--in understanding. Power channeled, not controlled. The next drawing reveals a close-up of a Warlock's hands, powerful lightning raging within their grasp. *'IKORA': The Storm is raw power; the Trance is true understanding. Both are required. The picture fades and one final image is constructed: A Warlock using Stormtrance, lightning furiously funneling through their hands. *'IKORA': The Stormcaller, then, is both the question and the answer, and thus what it means to be a Warlock. {Gameplay} The Warlock lands in The Buried City, outside Freehold Station. *'IKORA': My Hidden agents discovered a powerful Vex: A Conductive Mind, below the bones of Freehold. It has the Arc source you need. Find it. *'GHOST': Won't be easy. The Freehold tunnels are still crawling with Vex. *'IKORA': Good. Storms emerge from conflict. The Warlock heads inside and returns to the pitch black darkness of the dead subway station. The Ghost activates his flashlight function. *'IKORA': Don't shy from the darkness, Guardian. As they approach the dilapidated lobby, the Warlock finds Cabal inside the station. They take out the intruding scouting team and make their way further in. Large numbers of Vex and Cabal are fighting each other. *'GHOST': Ikora, there's an army down here! *'IKORA': Overcome it! They will keep you from reaching their master. The hallway leading into the Tharsis Junction is blocked by a force field. The Warlock is forced to eliminate all threats. After enough Vex and Cabal are defeated, three highly powered Hobgoblin majors, known as Conductive Disciples, appear and attack the Warlock. The Warlock defeats the Disciples, and the barrier is destroyed. *'GHOST': Ikora, those constructs were supercharged with Arc energy. The whole area is saturated with power. *'IKORA': Find the Conductive Mind. You're not finished until its Arc is yours. The Warlock travels further down the tunnels until they finally reach Tharsis Junction. It is heavily defended by Vex. Undeterred, the Warlock slaughters them all, reaching the disabled transfer gates. A Vex spawn cloud forms, and soon a massive Hydra appears, coursing with Arc energy. *'GHOST': (sarcastically) Unless there's another lightning-powered death-bot down here, I think that's the Conductive Mind! The Warlock battles with Vekron, the Conductive Mind, as it spawns reinforcements. The Mind is eventually destroyed and leaves behind several sparks of static burst. Tharsis Junction falls quiet. *'GHOST': Ikora, we've neutralized the Conductive Mind. *'IKORA': Then I hope you've learned from its defeat. Let's teach you to wield lightning, Guardian. Mission ends. References Category:The Taken King Story Missions